Fools
by asthenic
Summary: When everything goes wrong, you find your comfort in someone least expected. A one-shot GaaSaku fanfic.


**Fools**  
  
When everything goes wrong, you could always find the most comforting thing in someone least expected. A one-shot GaaSaku fic.  
  
---  
  
Sakura Haruno, a girl of age seventeen walked the already dark streets of Konoha, it was late and she still didn't want to go back to her apartment. After becoming a chuunin, she didn't want to go any further to become and jounin.  
  
She came to a stop at the Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite hangout. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Naruto. She heard he got married with Hinata two months ago, she didn't attend the wedding though.  
  
She wished Uchiha Sasuke would've married her before, but now she wasn't certain. She was fed up with his arrogancy and coldness. But she will always be there for him. If not a lover, a friend or team mate.  
  
She sat down in one of the Ichiraku's stools. "Excuse me, could I have a bottle of sake?" She asked. The man looked at her, a frown on his lips. But he gave the bottle and a cup to her anyway.  
  
She poured the contents to the cup and drank it. _Cheers for a better life_, she thought. Then she poured more into her cup.  
  
A few moments later, and a few more cups of sake a young man entered the ramen stall. He sat down right beside the girl, he glanced at her solemn face.  
  
"Haruno?" The girl immediately shot her head up and stared at him, "Sasu--Gaara?" The boy frowned at the "Sasu", did he really sound like that human ice-cube? Or as Naruto would call him. After the Sand had a treaty with the Leaf, Gaara got to know Naruto more and actually became friends with him. Surprisingly, even Lee.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of how idiotic he is." The girl said, bowing her head once more. So that her face was covered by her bangs. She didn't want to see anybody right now, especially Gaara. The boy just looked at her for a moment before he asked her something again.  
  
"Share that, could you?" Sakura looked back up at him then ordered the man for another cup. She gave the cup Gaara, "Be my guest." He grabbed the cup and poured sake into it.   
  
"What are even doing here this late?" Gaara asked. "I.. I have no idea. What about you?" She answered.  
  
"Just wandering, but now I guess I'll look after you. You are a girl." He answered. She scowled, "Well, excuse me if only my brains work." She looked away from him.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Naruto's wedding? He asked, "He was really expecting you."   
  
"He's a pain, I never liked Naruto." She answered sniffing, "He was a real pain.."  
  
He smirked. "You're crying?" He drank another cup of sake. "I wonder why.." He said sarcastically. "Oh, shut up. Gaara, you're a pain, too.." She sniffed again, "And.. and.. "   
  
He heard a small thump. He looked back at Sakura, she was asleep on the table. He sighed, "Sakura?.. Sakura? Where do you live, I'll take you home." He hard a small mumble. "Say it again."  
  
"Beshide Nartoo'sh aprtment.." The boy sighed, he really can't communicate like this. "Direct me, okay?" He grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder. He heard a small squeak of protest. The shopkeeper smiled sheepishly at them, Gaara decided to not talk.   
  
Sakura started pouncing on his back as they passed the Konoha Park. He decided to rest on a bench. He laid her down and sat down himself.  
  
"Jerk, where did you bring me?!" Sakura yelled. He didn't answer. "Tell me!" She punched his shoulder then blinked. "The.. the sand didn't protect you.." This time he answered, "Like I need protection." She pouted, "I.. I.. Jerk!!" She looked away with half-lidded eyes. She was already sleepy.  
  
After a few moments, Gaara decided to tell her to direct him to her place again. Hoping she would understand it this time. But before he did, she spoke up. "Why did you help me?" He didn't answer after a while, "Because you were drunk." She raised her eyebrows, "That's it? Really?"  
  
He still remained silent. Then he spoke up again, "No, it's because.." He stopped to think. "Because Haruno Sakura was never like this. And I don't think I'll ever her forgive her if she drinks again. This fool here likes you the way you are."  
  
This time it was Sakura's turn to be silent. "We should ge-" Gaara was cut off when Sakura spoke up, "Well, this fool also likes.." She clasped her hand in his, ".. this fool." A small smile graced Sakura's lips, he was about to stand up but Sakura was still on the bench. Her hand still clasped in his.  
  
He looked at her, she was sleeping while leaning on his shoulder. He carried her bridal style, "I think you meant beside Naruto's apartment, right?" The sleeping girl didn't answer. He smiled, "Yeah, I think that's what you said."  
  
--- 


End file.
